


kiss me hard before you go

by atruedreamer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Brazil Arc, Canon Compliant, Consensual Sex, M/M, Pining, Porn with Feelings, That heart ache feeling of longing for something you think you can’t have, a hinata rare pair fic, gentle angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atruedreamer/pseuds/atruedreamer
Summary: Suddenly, it was harder to swallow than it had ever been, and there had been countless moments like this over the course of the last two years.It was one thing when he only ever saw the aftermath. When Hinata came home sun-kissed, dripping in sweat, this brilliant ball of energy that reminded him so much of summer afternoons.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Pedro
Comments: 30
Kudos: 92
Collections: Hinata Rare Pair Week 2020





	kiss me hard before you go

**Author's Note:**

> Finally happy to share one of my Hinata Rare Pair Fics! 
> 
> This was a labor of love and I am so grateful to Nia for helping me overcome my fear of writing m/m smut!
> 
> And a huge thank you to Brittney and Tay for their beta reading eyes. (Any errors that remain are my own.)

His mouth dried up. 

Suddenly, it was harder to swallow than it had ever been, and there had been countless moments like this over the course of the last two years. 

It was one thing when he only ever saw the aftermath. When Hinata came home sun-kissed, dripping in sweat, this brilliant ball of energy that reminded him so much of summer afternoons. 

In those moments he could distract himself with a book, or his phone, or the tv, or food, or a number of support items he’d taken comfort in for the last couple of years. 

Today, today there was no looking away, there was no distracting himself from this. 

As he sat there watching Hinata in his element, dominating this game he’d come half way around the world to master, he was filled with regret that he’d waited so long to come bear witness. 

Hinata was truly magnificent. 

He was sunshine personified, and unfortunately, he was leaving soon. 

Much too soon. 

* * *

Sitting with everyone for dinner after Hinata and Hectors last match, he’d imagined there would be some hint of melancholy to the energy following the loss, but everyone was in high spirits after the surprise engagement. 

They were all crowded around a table, so many different people here as a show of support for Hinata and his last match in Brazil. A show of his ability to build connections with anyone, anywhere. 

There were a ton of different pocket conversations and moments happening, but it was clear as he watched, that Hinata was the center of this little universe. If he started speaking, it drew everyone in, this small world revolved around him. 

There was a low grade ache forming in his chest, as he realized that soon this would all fade into a memory. 

Hinata was leaving soon, and all he could think about was the time he had wasted. He could have watched countless matches like the one he’d seen today. Woken up for more breakfasts together. Spent less time thinking about all the things he wanted to do, and instead actually acted on them. 

Hinata’s leg nudged against his, and he was shaken from his thoughts, eyes locking onto an intense gaze that he would never fully acclimate to; looking into Hinata’s eyes was both like jumping into cold water, and coming up for air. It invoked a full body response, a micro shiver coursing through him. 

“You okay? You suddenly looked a little sad,” Hinata commented, the concern pouring from him in waves. 

Pedro smiled deeply, forever grateful he had the privilege to know this man. “Yeah, I’m okay, just realized you’re going home soon, gonna miss ya.” 

That earned him a blinding smile, and his heart clenched in his chest. 

“Hey let’s get out of here, go hang out for a bit, I don't want you sad yet, I’m still here,” he said with a smile. 

Hinata stood up before addressing everyone else, “Hey everyone, we’re gonna head out, thank you all so much for coming out to support me and Hector today!” He quickly made the rounds, giving goodbye hugs and handshakes.

Pedro stood up as Hinata made his way back around to him, following him out of the restaurant, he wasn’t sure where they were heading until he realized they were walking in the direction of their place. 

Their place.. soon it would be just his. 

The silence would have been comfortable, if he were able to focus on anything other than that because of how closely they were walking; their hands kept brushing against one another and neither of them made a move to pull away from the feeling. 

Slowly, that registered. 

Neither of them… 

Hinata wasn’t moving away from this either, it was that thought that made Pedro glance over, he hadn’t expected to find Hinata looking back, eyes full of curiosity. 

Tension settled into his bones, and he felt the energy between them shift when Hinata tilted his head, eyes boring into his. 

Suddenly, Hinata was stopping, and Pedro tripped to a stop next to him, not sure what this meant, what was happening next, he waited with baited breath. 

It was only when Hinata stepped past him to open the door to their building that he realized they had already made it home. He hadn’t even noticed they’d covered that much ground. 

His steps felt heavy as he followed Hinata up the stairs, to their apartment. 

There was an opportunity here, he could feel it. There was a moment in front of him, unlike any he had ever had before, and the question that mattered most was whether or not he was going to let this pass. 

Hinata unlocked the door to their place, stepping inside and kicking off his shoes, Pedro right behind him doing the same. He saw Hinata’s hand reach out for the light switch, and some instinct in him reached out to stop him. 

Darkness was his friend in this moment, the dark provided a liminal space, one that he knew he needed in order to say what he desperately wanted to say. 

“Wait… “ he whispered, his hand still holding Hinata’s in mid-air, “I just… I need to say something, I want to explain… I need… I just…” 

He wanted to scream. It was like the words were locked in his brain and he couldn’t for the life of him choose anything to say. He was frozen. 

Hinata pulled his hand away, and Pedro’s heart shrunk, he wondered if maybe he had read this all wrong, that maybe this wasn’t some grand moment that had been waiting for a spark, and then, he was being pressed into the wall behind him. 

It was so gentle that his mind had barely registered being moved. Hands on his hips pressing softly, until he was flush with the wall, and then Hinata was stepping into his space, body pressing up against him, and Pedro felt himself flush head to toe at the realization that the moment was here. 

His body acted with a mind of its own, reaching out, pulling Hinata even closer, slotting their legs together, hands running up his back, indulging in the muscles he had watched grow, that he had lusted after for practically two years. 

“Hinata,” he whispered, his eyes searching in the dark, “kiss me.” 

Almost instantly Hinata’s lips were connecting with his and it was like time slowed. It felt like wading through water, slow and methodical. For a moment he considered that if they never stopped kissing, time might slow just enough that the day for Hinata to leave would never come. They would stay trapped in this breath-taking moment forever. 

Pedro couldn’t tell you when his hands found their way into Hinata’s hair, but they had, and the moan that came from Hinata’s throat sunk deep into his bones, and warmed him from the inside. 

Suddenly, he was hyper aware of where they were rutting against one another, of Hinata’s hands as they made their way from his waist, to his ass and pulled his body more firmly against him. 

This was completely different from every fantasy he’d ever indulged in, and that was what made it immensely more fantastic. He’d never considered that Hinata with all of his high energy persona, would be so measured, would make this feel like a slow burn. 

It was both the best, and worst way for this to happen. 

Fast and quick and dirty, and all the other ways he’d imagined this beginning would be simpler. It would be easier to write this off as a one night stand, as two friends letting off steam. 

This, this slow heat, this was going to hurt more when he had to let it go. There would be no way for him to keep his heart out of it. No convincing himself it couldn’t be more. 

There was still no way he had any plans to stop it. 

That said, as slow as they were taking this, he was so incredibly keyed up, that it was going to be over so quickly if he didn’t catch his breath. 

It took a tremendous amount of effort but he slowly pulled back from the kiss, his hands cradling Hinata’s face. “As much as I’m enjoying this, can we move somewhere more comfortable?” 

“Of course,” Hinata pressed another soft kiss to his lips before slowly pulling back, his hand reaching for and taking his as he pulled him along towards the bedrooms. “Yours or mine?” Hinata asked over his shoulder. 

“Mine,” Pedro responded quickly. He’d always imagined them in his room, because when Hinata did inevitably leave, he’d at least have the memories in that room, on that bed. It would have to be enough. 

It shouldn’t have been a surprise, feeling safe with Hinata. It should have been the one thing he’d counted on, but the soft smiles, and gentle kisses between removing clothing left him more breathless than the kissing. His heart was pounding so hard in his chest as he stood completely open and vulnerable before an equally bare Hinata. 

Hinata stepped closer, his fingertips reaching out and gliding across his skin, leaving a spark with every movement. Hinata’s fingers intertwined with his, and he guided them both onto the bed. 

For several minutes they just lay there, both turned towards one another, fingers roaming. 

On the tip of his tongue were a million things he didn’t dare ask, things he wasn’t sure he wanted to know. So he swallowed them, choosing instead to lean forward and lose himself in kisses he would hold close for the rest of his life. 

There was a dreamlike quality taking over this experience for Pedro. The idea that Hinata could want him back, and that this wasn’t another one of his elaborate fantasies was adding to the overwhelm. The warmth pouring off Hinata the closer their bodies got was like nothing he’d ever experienced with another person. He never wanted it to end. 

Sliding his hands along this toned body next to him, fingers growing firmer in their exploration as the kisses between them deepened. He sunk his fingers back into Hinata’s hair, hoping to hear that moan of satisfaction and was not disappointed.

Hinata pulled back from him with a deep moan, a sultry “Pedro,” spilling from his lips, and it was like a switch flipped.

Suddenly it was like they were back in the doorway, the soft kisses gave way to something more passionate. The desire tingling beneath the surface coming to life like an inferno. 

Hinata’s hands slid down his back, and pulled him closer as their bodies slotted together. It was as if his entire body became a live wire, when he felt Hinata’s cock against his own. His ass clenching as he imagined that hard heat sinking into him. 

It was with an instant clarity that he knew he needed to feel that. There were so many things he wanted to try, but if he could only have this night, he knew he needed that. 

Breaking away from the kiss, more than a little breathless, he leaned his forehead against Hinata’s “I want you to fuck me so bad,” he whispered, squeezing his eyes shut, his hips continuing their rutting movements like they had a mind of their own. 

“I want that too, I want you so much,” Hinata groaned his hand grabbing Pedro’s ass and pulling them even tighter together. “Do you have lube? Condoms?” 

He nodded quickly, “the nightstand, second drawer.” 

Before he could even start to move away towards the edge of the bed, Hinata was pressing forward, rolling them, until he was hovering over Pedro, and sliding their bodies together as he leaned in for another breath stealing kiss, his tongue hot and demanding. It left Pedro boneless. 

Hinata pulled away, reaching over to open the drawer and grab what they needed so quickly that Pedro hardly had time to blink a handful of times. His mind still dazed from the energy of that last kiss. 

He watched with rapt attention as Hinata turned that intense gaze upon him, a hunger in his eyes as he scanned Pedro’s body, his hands beginning to roam as he situated himself between his legs.

Having that kind of attention on him was intoxicating, and Pedro felt almost hypnotized by it that he didn’t even notice Hinata opening the lube, or when he began to warm it up, it wasn’t until he felt those fingers at his entrance, that he snapped back fully into the moment. 

Hinata slid his first finger in, more gentle than Pedro ever was when he played with himself. He was intentional, and precise with how he began to open him up, his fingers lighting him up from the inside. 

It was after he’d added a second finger that Pedro noticed he’d barely touched his prostate, expertly stretching him while avoiding that bundle of nerves with a scary accuracy, almost like he was hoping to key him up as much as possible before giving him what he really wanted to feel. Only occasionally grazing it as he worked his fingers deep inside of him. 

There were tremors coursing through his body the longer Hinata worked his magic, he felt this intensity building, sparks tingling their way up and through each of his nerve endings. The closer it got to cresting that wave, the further away the peak felt. 

When he was three fingers deep, Pedro found himself beginning to fuck himself back on Hinata’s fingers, mindless to anything but that fire that was building within him. Hinata of course, decided then was the perfect time to pull away, and Pedro cried out at the loss. Shaking his head, close to begging for Hinata to keep going, when he saw Hinata reaching for a condom. 

That sobered up his mind a little, his breath stopping in his chest as he watched Hinata’s nimble fingers; the ones that had just been driving him mad, peel open the foil package and roll it onto his considerably thick cock. Time felt all wobbly, it was both moving too slow, and too fast. 

It was mesmerizing watching as Hinata slicked himself up with more lube, knowing that soon he would have that cock filling him up. 

Hinata crawled back between his legs, hovering over him, while one hand reached back to line himself up. Pedro wanted to look down, to watch as Hinata entered him for the first, but he was helpless to look anywhere but at Hinata’s face. The way his mouth dropped open as his head breached him, a mirrored gasp spilling from Pedro’s lips. 

The pressure of Hinata’s thick girth filling him up was overwhelming him. He was so grateful it was slow going, as he was filled up bit by bit until Hinata was fully seated within him. 

“Fuck, fuck fuck,” Pedro gasped out, his hands gripping Hinata’s shoulders as he breathed deep working hard to quickly adjust to the feeling. He had never felt like this, and he wasn’t sure if it was Hinata’s size, or if it was really just the added intensity of Hinata himself. 

Hinata settled himself down closer to Pedro, bracketing himself on his elbows on either side of him, before sliding their lips back together, distracting him instantly when his hot tongue delved into his mouth. 

Kissing Hinata was truly a gift. He had never kissed someone who managed to pour so much of themselves into him with just their lips. The combination of his body adjusting to being filled, Hinata’s lips against his, and the way his own cock was now trapped between their bodies had Pedro pulling away on a gasp, the sparks in his nerve endings reigniting. 

He found himself gently rocking his body on Hinata’s dick, the feeling shifting from overwhelming to fulfilling. 

“Hey,” Hinata whispered against his ear, his lips trailing kisses along his neck, “you let me know when you’re ready for me to move.”

A soft ache started behind Pedro's eyes, as he fought to stop them from tearing up. It was too much, Hinata was too considerate, too loving. How was he supposed to let this go? “Move, please move” he begged, beginning to move his body with more intention. 

Hinata’s lips met his once more, before he pulled back a bit to get a better grip on Pedro’s hips, pulling out about half way before pushing back in, the drag of his cock against Pedro’s inner walls causing him to clench to keep him inside. Body opening up as he slid back in without hesitation. 

It only took a few more slow thrusts for Pedro’s body to full relax to the sensation, and it was at that moment that Hinata’s hands moved to push his thighs up closer to his chest, sinking back in at a different angle that had Pedro screaming out as he targeted that bundle of nerves within him. 

It was then, that the Hinata from his fantasies showed up, as he mercilessly began to fuck him, his cock working him up to a tipping point so quickly it was criminal. The tingling under his skin growing sharper and more intense with every press against his prostate. 

His cock wet and leaking against his stomach, he wanted to touch himself, he wanted Hinata to touch him, he wanted to cum on Hianta’s cock alone. So many options in front of him, his mind incapable of grasping onto one of them. 

With an unexpected tug, he felt himself tipping over an edge he didn’t realize was so close. His body gasping for breath as an orgasm more intense than he’d ever experienced shivered it’s way thru his body, his hands scrambling in the sheets, and then at Hinata’s back as he rode a wave that seemed like it didn’t want to end. Black spots dancing at the corners of his vision.

He usually reached a point after an orgasm where his body shivered from aftershocks and began to cool, so it was with a foggy confusion that he registered how much electricity was still coursing through his body, that he was still climbing for a peak. 

He blinked open his eyes wider, and took in Hinata’s wild and shocked expression. His hips still fucking him, but fractionally slower, as he leaned back a bit for them to both look down at Pedro’s cock, still hard, harder than it had been, leaking a little, but no evidence of a full orgasm. 

Pedro had never cum dry before, too impatient to take the time to edge himself like that. He regretted all the times he’d never gotten to experience that in the past, and gasped a little in excitement that he experienced a first with Hinata. 

“ _Porra_ ,” Hinata grunted out, “That was so hot, _puta merda_ , I’m not gonna last much longer after that.” 

Pedro couldn’t help himself as a manic laugh escaped from his mouth. Hianta cursing was like this added level of unexpected, further adding to the dream-like quality of this entire situation. 

When Hinata’s hand wrapped around his dick, while he picked up the speed of his trusts, Pedro knew he was helpless to do anything to prolong the sensations flowing through him. As much as he wanted this to last longer, there was no stopping the pressure as it continued to build within him, not now. 

He felt the normal tell-tale signs of a full orgasm building, the hum under his skin as it crawled up and down his nerve endings, the static in his ears blocking out anything other than his own gasps, and how they mingled with Hinata’s. 

With a rush he felt all of the heat within him rush from the tips of his fingers, and toes, thru his body until it centered at his core, before spilling out of him with the deepest groan. He watched as his cum spilled over Hinata’s fingers, watched as Hinata continued to pump him thru it. 

Hinata’s own thrusts growing erratic as he fucked into him with a renewed frenzy. His hand never stopping, even as Pedro’s orgasm began to end. That had his eyes flying between the hand on his cock, and Hinata’s intense gaze as he watched helplessly as Hinata continued to work him, dragging him into over-sensitivity. 

He couldn’t get his body to move the way he wanted, his breaths coming out jagged as he squirmed trying to both get away from and closer to that torturous hand. Faster than he would have ever thought himself possible he felt another orgasm fighting its way towards his center. 

“I’m gonna cum, I'm gonna cum again,” Pedro cried, more tears joining the ones he hadn’t even realized he’d spilled as his dick sputtered in Hinata’s hand more cum spilling out to join what was already there. 

His body collapse further into the bed, his limbs absolute jelly as he shivered thru the aftershocks. Hinata thrust deep into him once more, a guttural moan right into Pedro’s ear as he collapsed on top of him, his hips still rabbiting out little mini thrusts as he came down from his own orgasm. 

They stayed like that for several moments, working to catch their breaths. His limbs felt heavy, he was fully sated. Small aftershocked hitting him, as his body came down from the high of the single best sex he’d ever had. He felt the bed shift as Hinata slowly, gentle once more, pulled out of him. 

He registered the loss, but was still floating on the high of everything to really be upset by it.

He blinked slowly, watching as Hinata climbed off the bed, condom in hand as he stumbled over to the door, “I’ll be right back” he called over his shoulder with a smile. 

When Hinata returned from the bathroom, he crawled back into bed with him. Wiping him down with a warm washcloth, his touch soothing as he made sure Pedro got the aftercare he deserved. 

When he was done he readjust them both under the blankets, pulling him close so they could cuddle into each other. Hinata taking on the roll of the big spoon. 

He knew they would need to talk, he knew the future was inevitable, but for tonight, for this moment, all he could do was let himself be washed over with Hinata’s warmth. 

* * *

Pedro opened his eyes slowly, arm stretching out to the other side of the bed, always hoping to find a warm body, but only ever finding cool empty sheets. You’d think he’d be used to this by now. 

Rolling himself out of bed, he glanced around the room, still adjusting to the new apartment. The idea of ever leaving the old one, the place where he had finally had Hinata, finally lived out the fantasies in his mind, well it had never appealed to him. But finishing grad school had meant leaving shared housing, leaving those memories behind. 

Some things needed to be left in the past, especially when the future was filled with even more possibility. 

He stretched himself awake, slowly pushing himself up and out of the bed. His limbs were still a little sore and overwhelmed from last night's activities. 

He pulled on some pants, and tugged a hoodie over his head as he stepped out into the front living space. 

The sun filtered thru the large windows, filling the space with warmth. His nose smelled the coffee before he even registered that he’d started walking towards the pot, a note on the counter, 

_Hope I didn’t wake you. Last night was fun!_

Pedro chuckled as he leaned back against the counter with a warm cup of coffee in hand. 

He startled a little when the front door opened, before a smile took over his face. Hinata a sweaty mess as he returned from his morning run. He might hate waking up to an empty bed, but honestly, the payoff was worth it. 

Moving into a new place, their place, had only ever been a fantasy for him, and yet here he was realizing that Hinata was happy to fulfill any fantasy he could ever dream up. 

Thinking back on that first morning after they’d made love for the first time had Pedro’s heart swelling. It had never fully occurred to him that Hinata would want forever with him. Would be willing to come back some day, would return to Brazil even if he left. 

When Hinata left for Japan it was with the full intention of returning to the sun soaked landscape of Rio, of returning to Pedro. 

There had been no sad farewell like he’d anticipated, only a new hope for what the future held.

It was with a deep commitment to Hinata that Pedro vowed, now having finished his degree, that he would follow this man anywhere in the world as long as he got mornings like this, and nights like last night, like that first night.   
  


  
  


here is a link to [the twitter post for this fic](https://twitter.com/iareally/status/1321233029839409166?s=21)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Would love to hear what you think of my Pedro! It was fun writing from the perspective of someone like him! 
> 
> Feel free to come scream at me on Twitter about all things Haikyuu!! // @iareally


End file.
